Ben 10 Is Back Again
Ben 10 Is Back Again is the pilot episode of Ben 10: Infusion In the entire series, Ben wields the 3RD Omnimatrix, the Ultimultimatrix, simply referred to as the Megatrix or the Bestrix. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Gwen and Kevin are pronounced husband and wife. Just after the kiss, the Galactic Enforcers ring in with a distress call from Bellwood. The call is about the Negative 15 who have come out of the shadows once more. This is the first time, however, that all of the Negative 15 have been together at one time. Ben tries to go Diamondhead, but goes Four Arms instead. Ben changes from Fourarms to Rath, then Rath to Spidermonkey, and after one more try, gets Diamondhead. Ben and company soon realise who they are up against. The Negative 15 turn out to be Rojo and her accomplices (Bojo and Yojo), The Circus Freaks (Thumbskull, Acidbreath and Frightwig), Dr. Animo, Sublimino, Clancy, Argit, SevenSeven, Charmcaster, Vulkanus, Kraab, and Zombozo. Ben uses Diamondhead to fight Rojo, and soon goes Ultimate Diamondhead to improve winning chances. Kevin absorbs the concrete from the footpath and tries to deal with Rojo's gang, but the concrete proves fragile. Quickly, Kevin changes to the brick of a wall. This proves to be too heavy for Kevin, so he quickly absorbs the Metal of a Dumpster. He realises this is a perfectly sturdy form, so fights Rojo's gang. Gwen uses her Mana powers to deal with Charmcaster. Ben moves onto Clancy and Sublimino, defeating them with an affective combo of transformations, using Jetray, Kosmos, NRG, Wrechnorg and Lodestar to defeat Clancy and Sublimino. Gwen and Kevin focus on the Circus Freaks, while Ben shifts his focus to Dr. Animo, Vulkanus and Zombozo. Ben again uses quite a few aliens to deal with the three villains mentioned earlier. Ben goes Snakepit, Quiller, Benergy, Benvilgax, Benmummy and Water Hazard to deal with Dr. Animo, Vulkanus and Zombozo. With just Argit, Kraab and SevenSeven left, Ben decides to take all three down, using Arcticguana, Spitter, Clockwork, Ditto, ChamAlien, Brainstorm and Ultimate Brainstorm to do so. Gwen gets a message from Paradox, apparantly, he needs help help with Trombipulor. Ben uses Blrr to deal wiith the situation. Julie tells Ben that their son, Kenneth Jr. needs a diaper change. Ben uses XLR8 to get it done fast. Afterward, Ben celebrates his comeback as Buzzshock. Major Events Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin The Galactic Enforcers Paradox Julie Yamamoto Max Tennyson Mrs. Levin Frank Tennyson Lili Tennyson Harvey Hackett Verdona Tennyson Carl Tennyson Sandra Tennyson Villains The Negative 15 1. Rojo 2. Bojo 3. Yojo 4. Clancy 5. Sublimino 6. Dr. Animo 7. Charmcaster 8. SevenSeven 9. Kraab 10. Argit 11. Thumbskull 12. Frightwig 13. Acidbreath 14. Vulkanus 15. Zombozo Other Trombipulor Aliens Used Four Arms Rath Spidermonkey Diamondhead Ultimate Diamondhead Jetray Kosmos NRG Wrechnorg Lodestar Snakepit Quiller Benergy Benvilgax Benmummy Water Hazard Arcticguana Spitter Clockwork Ditto ChamAlien Brainstorm Ultimate Brainstorm Blrr XLR8 Buzzshock Ultimultimatrix Debuts Trivia All Aliens used made their debuts in this Episode. The five aliens unlocked in an unseen period all appeared. This refers to Benergy, Benvilgax, Kosmos, Quiller and Wrechnorg. Gallery Benvilgax's Debut.png|Benvilgax's Debut Wrechnorg's Debut.png|Wrechnorg's Debut Kosmos' Debut.png|Kosmos' Debut Benergy's Debut.png|Benergy's Debut Quiller's Debut.png|Quiller's Debut Ben10infusion.png|Logo Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes in Ben 10:Infusion Category:Aliens